


Land of our dreams

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, djinn, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and Sheriff are married, Hales are alive. Stiles and Derek should be happy - it't ideal world, isn't it?<br/>Or - there is a Djinn in Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> _You know, it isn't scary,_  
>  _I think it's not that scary._  
>  _How it can be scary,_  
>  _If that's the land of our dreams?_  
>  © Denis Maidanov - Orange Sun  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Страна наших снов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764581) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira)




End file.
